Various devices have heretofore been employed to obtain samples of molten metal and one of these devices is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,124 which issued on Dec. 10, 1968. In this patent and others there is disclosed, among other things, a device having wall structure, preferably in the form of a pair of mating half sections or portions which are constructed of molded powdered metal and are formed with recesses and channel portions which when correctly assembled define a chamber for receiving the metal and a tubular formation through which the metal flows into the chamber.
The wall structure of such sections has a predetermined porosity and as a result the inner surfaces defining the chamber are provided with minute voids, pockets, or pores and infitisimal portions of the molten metal flow into the pores and cause the solidified sample to adhere or stick to the inner surfaces of the chamber thereby making it difficult to release the sample. Such cohesiveness also leaves the sample with irregular or imperfect surfaces for analysis.